Fears
by JesskaEspy
Summary: Two Mavin fics based on word prompt; fear. Gavin/Michael Roosterteeth. Story1-The Achievement Hunters go to a bar for a typical Saturday night out, but Michael finds out more to Gavin then he can even pay attention to. Story2-Just before the recording of Slender Rage Quit pt2, Michael has to coax Gavin's fear out of him for something he didn't expect. Mild sexual reference in 1.


I have 2 ideas at the moment for ONESHOTS based on fears, so I'll upload them both in this story.

Disclaimer- I have no relation (of that I am aware) to anyone at Roosterteeth. These are real people, I know, I'm shameless ay, but this is all fictional. And quite frankly, I'm sick of having to repeat that.

A Mavin Fic - CH01 ONESHOT

_Fears_

Michael didn't even know why he was focusing on the expressions of the brit over what he was actually saying. Maybe it was because it was just a typical Saturday night and the boys from Achievement Hunter were all alcohol infused. Well, all of them except Ray, of course. Or maybe it was because he got sick of hearing the stupid accent all day and decided to drown out his voice. Maybe it was because Michael thought the brunette was much more attractive when stupid phrases weren't leaving the pom's mouth or when he wasn't 'banging' his knees or hands on whatever stationary furniture was around. It wasn't that the New Jersey native didn't care, well he sorta didn't.. but he was much more interested in the handsome face over the stupid words that he'd probably already heard before.

Whatever the case, the red head kept staring blankly at the now blushing boy that sat before him. That was until Gavin stopped and looked as if he wanted Michael to answer.

"Yes." Michael confidently replied, despite not quite sure what he was positively answering to.

"Ugh, nevermind." the briton said, looking around uncomfortably.

"Oh, what? Sorry, Gav!" Michael apologised, trying to make up for the fact that he had just done what he had already done countless times tonight.

"Don't worry. Anyways, I'll be off!" Gavin spoke, skulling the last of his beer as he rose. But, he wasn't able to get far before the red head had grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down into his seat.

"Yeah, you can go. First you are going to repeat what you said just before though."

"Why bother when you won't listen?"

There was a pause and Gavin attempted to leave again, assuming he was triumphant.

"Because this time I'm asking." Michael said gently, looking up at the departing boy with pleading eyes. With a sigh, and a fluttering heart, Gavin sat back down. He hated what those big brown eyes could do to him.

"Well," Gavin started hesitantly, "I was telling you 'bout my slight case of Genuphobia." He finished, blushing furiously.

"Oh, okay. Yanno, it's actually quite common, so don't be ashamed." Michael said, deciding to take the comforting approach over being a dick, he already made Gavin feel bad enough for the night.

It was well into the night before the alcohol started noticably effecting Michael. Gavin had decided to stay after he realised the red head was going to actually listen to him, not that there was much talking at this stage of the night. The boys had been dancing for barely half an hour before the alcohol tainted their hormones. Gavin began grinding Michael, being rewarded with shameless moans. Michael turned the taller boy around and pressed their lips together in a rough kiss. He nibbled on the boy's lips, gaining permission to deepen the already wild kiss. With newly gained permission, Michael's tongue slipped inside the brit's mouth, lining the inside. He noticed that Gavin's cheeks didn't hold the same alcoholic essence as his own and took note that maybe later, he could hold it against him. Gavin pulled away and peppered the older's jawline with soft kisses. He then proceeded to nibble on the boy's earlobe, again rewarded with soft moans.

"Let's go." Gavin whispered into the boy's ear before pulling away and giving a suggestive wink. Michael willingly let Gavin lead him by the wrist, out of the crowd and into the chilly and deserted carpark. But that was as far they could make it before Michael's lips were, again, connecting with the brits in a hot, desperate kiss. Gavin only pulled away to unlock his car and push Michael into the passenger seat, before taking his place in his own. Gavin gave Michael a quick peck before starting the car. Right now, Michael could not be any more thankful that the brit had chosen to drink a lot less than he did.

Gavin found attempting to unlock the door whilst battling for dominance with another tongue in his own mouth, a lot harder than he thought. With all patience being drained from his body, he removed himself from not only the wall, but also from the owner of the mouth that had been connected to his for the past twenty minutes. Both males gave an uncontent sigh at the loss of contact. Gavin quickly fumbled the keys in new found desperation, before finally finding the appropriate one and unlocking his apartment door. Before he could even turn around, Michael was pushing him through the door, towards the nearest surface. Fortunately, that was a couch. Michael shoved Gavin onto said couch, not breaking the kiss that they both longed for. While parting for breath, Gavin began pulling down Michael's jeans' zipper, much to the red head's surprise.

" I thought you were Genophobic? " Michael said with a slight smirk.

" Yanno, if I didn't want you so bad right now, I'd be so angry at you. " Gavin replied with a smirk of his own before grasping the unsuspecting boy's member.

Both males lay, panting, next to eachother on the fluffy, carpeted floor.

"Wow." Michael said, basking in the after glow of their actions.

" Yeah. " Was all Gavin could reply, still breathless.

It was a daunting 2 minutes before Gavin spoke again, uncomfortable with the silence.

"How did we end up in the kitchen?"

Michael sat up, observing their surroundings.

"I dunno, I mean the couch is a good 10 metres away." He said with a slight chuckle.

Gavin stood up, walking over to the couch, where his boxers lay and put them back on. He chucked Michael's to him with a sad smile.

"Wassup, Gav?" Michael asked, his voice expressing his concern. Gavin waited till the older male had put on his underwear before speaking.

"Are -. Are you gonna stay the night Mi-cool?" Gavin responded with a crushed tone and a pleading look. Michael could almost feel his heart shatter at the helplessness he saw in his best friend.

The alcohol had almost completely worn off of Michael and he was sure that Gavin hadn't really been affected in the first place. So he knew that when he walked up to the sulky brit and hugged him, that it wasn't just because he got sick of hearing the stupid accent all day and decided to shut him up. Or because Michael thought the brunette was much more attractive when stupid phrases weren't leaving the pom's mouth or when he wasn't 'banging' his knees or hands on whatever stationary furniture was around. And it definitely wasn't that the New Jersey native didn't care, because.. he sorta did. Well.. he _really _did. And that's what drove him to comfort _his _ boy, Gavin Free.

"How could I ever resist that?" Michael asked lovingly into the taller's neck. He could feel Gavin's arms snaking around his waist and small drops hit his back.

"Stop crying, you fucktard." He said, pulling away and placing a gentle kiss on the brit's lips.

"It's just.. you're my boy, Mi-cool." Gavin replied with a smile.

"I know, Gav, and you'll always be mine. And..." He paused, looking into Gavin's longing, green eyes with his own mischief filled, brown ones.

"I love you," He continued "even if you are scared of knees." He said with a wink before running off into the brunette's bedroom.

"Miii-cooooool!" Gavin whined, chasing after his red head. He caught up quickly and pinned Michael to the bed.

"Okay, firstly; knees are really weird, okay? And secondly; you didn't give me the chance to say that I love you too." Gavin chuckled before kissing the boy, of whom now lay beside him, again and slowly fell asleep in the older boy's arms.

"You're such a charmer." Michael said with a sigh, before joining his new lover in sleep, arms encircling the boy he loves.

(A.N In case you didn't get why Gavin would've been angry, he said he had a slight case of Genuphobia, Michael thought it was Genophobia.

So, clarifying-

Genophobia- Fear of sex.

Genuphobia- Fear of knees.

VERY different, ah hah)


End file.
